The present disclosure generally relates to the field of analytical sample processing and, in particular, relates to a device for repositioning tubes in a tube rack.
In automated clinical analyzers liquid samples such as bodily fluids can be tested by various diagnostic methods. In practical use, it is convenient to supply samples for analysis in tubes with the tubes being placed on tube racks.
Sample processing by analyzers usually involves pipetting aliquots of samples. Due to the fact that pipetting operations typically require that the pipettes are lowered into the tubes, it is important that the tubes have an upright position in the tube rack to avoid any physical contact between pipettes and tubes which are likely to result in a contamination of samples and even damage of pipettes or tubes. However, tubes usually have at least a small position variability in their holding seats so that the tubes can readily be inserted in or removed from the tube rack, e.g., by manual interaction. Accordingly, a situation can occur that tubes are not properly fit in the holding seats, that is to say, have a too high position in the tube rack by not reaching the bottom face of a holding seat and, thus, may have a slightly tilted orientation relative to an upright position. This can, e.g., be caused by moving the tube rack in the course of sample processing or improper handling of a technician. It is also possible that if a tube is not properly positioned in a holding seat, the tube may crash with instrument parts during conveyance of a tube rack.
Therefore, there is a need for an automated device for repositioning tubes in a tube rack to ensure that tubes are properly positioned in the tube racks.